In some instances, conveyor belts are used to transport loose materials which can result in a residue sticking to the surface of the conveyor belt. Accordingly, a belt cleaning device is typically employed at a location along the path of the belt just after the transported material has exited from the conveyor belt. One such location is at the head pulley. Over the years, various configurations of scrapers have been presented to clean a conveyor belt. While some types of scrapers might work well for some applications, they perform less admirably for other applications.